Jacobi Kanobi
Jacobi's Childhood When Jacobi was born (38 BBY), he was on Kamino. His mother, Nelia Kanobi (Obi Wan Kenobi's sister) was killed in a speeder accident. So Jacobi was raised by Kaminoians. He was trained just like a clone, and He was a great piliot at the age of 12. He even could sometimes read the Kaminoians minds, but he never told any one. He eventualy, when he was old enough (15), he was hired by the Kaminoians to help train the clones. He was in such a high class. By the time Jacobi was 16, the jedi Obi Wan Kenobi came to Kamino (Star Wars Eppisode II Attack of the Clones). When Yoda came to pick up the army, and pay the price they wanted. He saw Jacobi, and took him with him. He was to old to be trained, so the jedi master Tyler Sparkshaker was assigned to train him the ways of battle. Obi Wan Kenobi was assigned to training him all together. Now Tyler was to take Jacobi to create his own Jedi lightsaber Jacobi on Ilum Once they landed, Jacobi basicly took off and forgot to stay close to Tyler, or else he would get lost. Tyler shouted," Jacobi! You can't go alone! You will get lost!" Jacobi only heard wind, for it was very snowy and cold there. He had to change into a winter suit, which he does not enjoy wearing. Ten minutes had went by, and neither had found each other. Tyler couldn't even find him with his life form scanners. There was no sign of him. Jacobi didn't even realise that he was alone, the force was leading him. He wasn't even in the temple, he was just following where the force led him. Eventually he found a cave, which had "ran out" of crystals about a hundred years ago. Jacobi could sense that he was near what he was looking for. Meanwhile, Tyler had contaced Master Yoda, he had told him that Jacobi left him at the ship before he had time to even turn around. Yoda said," The foce, leading Jacobi, it is. Trust in your new apprentice you must. Patience you must have, meditate. Until he returns, you should." Tyler nodded in acknoledgement and turned off his comunicator. By this time Jacobi was loosing patience as well as Tyler. Jacobi was getting frustrated. He knew that this cave had ran out of crystals years ago, but he the force led him there. He had to trust it. Eventually, Jacobi began to meditate, he suddenly felt a amazing peace come to him. He was very happy, just because he was in such a great peace. In the cave that he is in, when it ran out of crystals, they began to bury it because it was pointless. They left many random supplies, and parts to lightsabers that had never been constructed. He began to force many random lightsaber peices up, and then suddenly two crystals feel from the ceiling. Just as he was finishing the lightsabers, the crystals fell right into place. Jacobi, still in a half meditation, when he stood up. He grabed the lightsabers he just made, and turned them on and there were a silver! Jacobi had made rare crystals! 30 Minutes later, Jacobi made it back to the ship. Tyler was very, very impressed with the progress he had done. Tyler said," I am very impressed my padawan, But you are in big trouble." He smiled at Jacobi when he said that. Now they head back to the jedi temple. At the Jedi Temple Once Jacobi and Tyler returned to the jedi temple, they began training. First, they stated with force training. Jacobi was advancing very fast. Next he went to lightsaber training, he did not do as well with lightsaber training this round. Then Tyler got called out to go help Jedi master Plo Koon, and deliver medical supplies. Jacobi was just wandering throught the temple, when he saw a young padawan just like himself. His name was Len-ton he was 1 year older than Jacobi, and had been a padawan for 1 year. When he saw him, they immideantly became friends. Len-ton was a padawan to jedi master Quinlon Vos. Len-ton showed him where he spent most of his time in the temple, and other main places he may need to go; the War Room, the Archives, the Workshop, the Hangar, etc.They even dueled each other just to help each other learn how to duel. Jacobi's first assignment One week later, Tyler returned to the jedi temple and recieved a mission to go to Nal Hutta and make sure that the Hutts were not planing an attack on the jedi. Jacobi was to go with him. They set off with Tylers fleet, 3 star cruisers. A few hours later they arrived, and they took a jedi shuttle and landed on the planets surface. Imediantly, Dookus apprentice, Assajj Ventress (during season 1) forced a large canister, knocking out Tyler. Then she began dueling Jacobi. He only had maybe three practice duels, now he is fighting a very experienced sith. He didn't do so well by himself, then Tylers clones began attacking as well. Jacobi went to his master trying to wake him up. Tyler didn't budge. Then Ventress contaced the Nal Hutta guards to subdue the clones that had "attacked" the citizens. Then Ventress got in her ship and left imdedantly. By the time the guards arrived, Tyler had awaken and then was captured by the Nal Hutta guards. As was the rest of the clones and Jacobi. They were not to attack, they are peacekeepers. Since Tyler was knocked out he had no idea what had happened. The jedi were brought into interigation. Jacobi had to tell the story. He told the entire story, but no one believed him because he was only a padawan. Tyler said," You have no proof that we attacked anyone! Surely you Hutts have video survalence, or witnesses who saw what happened! The Hutts got anoyed and had them get locked up in there cells. Two days went by with no contact with anyone. The jedi council did not know what had happened. They sent a jedi under cover to investigate, Jedi Master Quinlon Vos. A daring escape When Jedi Master Quinlon Vos arrived on Nal Hutta, he was in disguise. Vos had snooped around, and had found out where Tyler, Jacobi, and their men was being held at. Vos also found out what had really happened by talking to some of the *witnesses who saw the whole thing but was scared to tell the Hutts. One of the witnesses had recorded the entire thing. Vos took the recording to the Hutt council so the Jedi could be set free. But because the Hutts were gangsters, they tried to capture Vos as well so they could make a profit off of the jedi that they had captured. Vos, of course, escaped. Jedi Master Quinlon Vos contacted the Jedi Council so they could send another jedi to help rescue Tyler and his padawan. The Jedi Council sent Jedi Master Luminara Unduli to help asist getting Jacobi and Tyler out of the prison on Nal Hutta. After another 3 days had past, Luminara and Vos had come up with a suitable plan to get them out. They had got extra lightsabers from the temple to help in the rescue mission, and clone blasters for the clones. The plan was to cut a whole in the wall (made by Vos not Luminara) and help them escape into a cantina why there was a cantina beside of the jail, they didn't know, but they were going to use it to help them escape. When Vos and Luminara sensed where they needed to cut a hole in the wall, they turned on both of there green lightsabers and made a small, but big enough hole for them all to fit out of. When they made it all out they all recieved there lightsabers, and went straight for the jedi shuttles. Before they could make it to the shuttles. The best bounty hunters the Hutts had, attacked the jedi. The bounty hunters were no match for the 3 Jedi Knights (Jacobi wasn't considered a Knight at the time). Right when they were about to leave, Jacobi sensed he needed to go back. Jacobi ran straight into the Hutt council room. He was being attacked from all different directions, the guards thought he was trying to kill the Hutts. When Jacobi made it into the room he turned off the lightsaber and showed the recording, they saw the proof. There was even more proof now than there was before. None of the jedi (or clones) killed a single guard/bounty hunter. The only damage they did was to cut a hole in the wall. When the Hutts finally saw what really happened they let him leave freely, along with his master and his troops. *Because the Hutts were getting anoyed at them, they didn't even ask any of the witnesses if they saw what happened, they just went with what they thought was clear to them. Jacobi returns back the the Temple When they returned back to the jedi temple, Jacobi wanted to finally meet more of the padawans in the temple. That is what he did for 2 1/2 weeks straight, that and his studys. When he and his master got another assignment... Jacobi on an Investigation Case Jacobi was assigned to find out what happened to the jedi knight Anakin Skywalker, he was just captured by the sith lord Count Dooku. Jacobi was assigned with Obi Wan Kenobi to find him. They started with tracking where they last lost communication with him. From there they sent a search party, Obi Wan went by himself, and Jacobi went with Ahsoka Tano and Captin Rex in the fleet. Jacobi was to search hin his starfighter though. They looked for about 3 days, then... Obi Wan found him, and contacted the fleet to go block there escape. Jacobi was waiting for the word to go out and help take out the fighters, when they tried to escape. Count Dooku left his cruiser, Obi Wan and Anakin followed him in a Nemodian shuttle. Jacobi shot down half the fighters. Then they crash landed into a planet. Jacobi got called back to the cruiser, and the story continues in Season 1. Jacobi as a Jedi Knight After Jacobi Passed the Trials (XX BBY Through XX BBY known at this time) He began another stage in his life. His life as a knight Ice Berg III *Ice Berg III was a comet captured in the seventh orbit of Daca. The CIS invaded the Calmari system. Decades later the comet was used as a Galactic Alliance staging ground prior to the Battle of Mon Calmari. (Section about Jacobi and the Galactic Alliance, will be added later) *History to IceBerg III is credited to Star Wars Wiki Jacobi on Ice Berg III (Part 1) Mon Calmari, contacted The Galactic Republic, for they new that they would need some help. The Jedi knights Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, and Jacobi Kanobi was to go to Iceberg III and set up a base, for a counter attack on the CIS on Mon Calmari. Jacobi and Plo Koon, was to break the block-ade and prepare the forces on IceBerg III. Jacobi prepared his starfighter, and he was to lead the fighter squadron. He waited for Plo Koon to give the orders. Jacobi and all his squadron checked in, then Jacobi said," Master Plo we are ready and waiting. At just the right moment, Plo Koon gave the orders to leave the hangar and attack. This was Jacobi's first time leading a fighter squadron with out his masters Tyler, or Obi Wan there watching. His other masters, Kit Fisto, and Plo Koon were watching him though. Once Jacobi left the hanger,he instantly had to begin shooting droid fithers, there were alot attacking the ship. He had 20 ARC Fighters (Which means 60 Pilots he had trained). He was flying around, shooting about 3 droid fighters every 10 seconds, then every min, he launched a torpedeo at CIS Cruisers, either taking out the bridge, turbolaster cannons, or engines. Soon he noticed that there was alot of escape pods flying away from the battle very fast, probably trying to escape the cruisers he had almost destroyed. Then he saw a nemodian shuttle, flying away from the battle. He decided that he should follow it. It had flown 150 Kilometers away, when it was about to go into hyperspace. Jacobi didn't want it to get away, but he also didn't want to destroy it. Jacobi said to his R2 unit to track the shuttle. Then once his droid tracked where the shuttle was going, he returned back to the battle. Finally, after another ten minutes of battling in space, for they had been fighting for 40 minutes already, they finally broke through the blockade. Jacobi lost 8 fighters, (24 pilots) which wasn't THAT bad of a loss, considering they were battling for 40 minutes straight. Now they were to get the Star Cruiser on the comet safely, without any CIS ground trops taking it out. He was to pilot a gunship, and take out as many ground forces as possible. Felucia History on Felucia, Coming soon... Tank and Sabotage Jacobi Kanobi's mission was to collect a proximity mine, and destroy an AAT at the Seperatist Base. The real challenge, was to get there not being spoted, and escape before the AAT Blew up. Jacobi, first, got the mine and got on a speeder bike (White 74-Z Speederbike) and headed to the sarlac pit, where. He would be able to sneak in behind the enemy forces. While he was sneaking around, 3 jungle B1 droids were patroling, there was no way he oculd avoid them. Jacobi, got out his turets and set them up before they came by. He set them to fire, after he turned on his lightsaber. Right at the right moment, he turned on his lightsaber and his turets began firing, they took out 2, then Jacobi cut off the other droids head, it took him a few seconds to cut off its head though. The new B1 junle droids was more tuff than normal droids. After he took up his turets, he began going forward again (also hiding the dead 3 droids by throwing them in the sarlac pit).Soon he made it to the tanks, there was 2 droidika sniper droids guarding them though... He had to think of a way to destroy them... The solution, was to set up a turet beside of one, so that when he was saw that the turet could destroy it. Jacobi sneaked up behind one and cut his lightsaber right through its head. The other ones sensors then went off, but it was to late for the droid, the turet had already deactivated its shields (emp turet), so Jacobi could take it out. Jacobi went and stabed its 3 eyes. Now, finanlly, Jacobi could go and destroy a AAT to make a dent in the forces.Jacobi now went and set a proximity mine in the AAT, left to a safe distance and watched the magic happen. Soon a B1 Assault droid walked in, and blew the tank into peices, some of the debree also destroyed 2 other tanks, which means a major victory for Jacobi. Category:Admiral Category:Jedi General Category:Fleet Commander Category:Leader Category:Jedi Category:Blademaster Category:Saber Master Category:Hero of Ryloth Category:Hero of Umbara Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:The Liberator Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Master Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Swindler Category:Class Rank:Deck Sweeper Category:Class Rank:Tech Assistant Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Class Rank:Field Mechanic Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:Class Rank:Shiny Category:Class Rank:Cadet Category:Class Rank:Sergeant Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Class Rank:Initiate Category:Class Rank:Padawan Category:Class Rank:Adept Category:Class Rank:General Category:Class Rank:Knight Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Master Builder